The Sweetest love to lovable
by Crejzi
Summary: Rachel and her unbelievable romantic first time with Quinn... And it's really so sickeningly sweet as the story name! Trust me, I m not overdoing it. x


**A/N: Sorry for my very broken english again :-(, but I try improving it.**

**A/N 2: Really sugary story**

**A/N 3: There are one quote from "F.R.I.E.N.D.S" and one quote from "South Of Nowhere" ;)**

**A/N 3: I hope that someone reads to the end. I know, with my "special" english it´s big challenge :D.**

* * *

*** Rachel POV ***

We are sitting at the Glee Club and listening to another lecture by Mr. Schue. I look around. Probably no one cares, because Santana does a manicure, Finn with Puck it throwing with ball, Mike is trying learn new steps ... I watch at Quinn. She looks bored and when she feels my glance, smiles, pulls out her cell phone and starts write something into it. It coming to me an sms: "Tonight, you´ll be only mine!" I nervously swallow before I look at her and shyly smile. Before we started dating, we were led one such intimate debate in celibate club.

_*flashback*_

"Rachel, what about you and sex?" Quinn asks me with a beaming smile.

"You know ... I ... Well, nobody right person was there... so a total of ... nothing much ..." I answer and blushing.

"Mmm ... exactly it´s what I thought ..." Oh my God, now she is smiling at me with her wonderful smile. "Don´t worry, eventually you definitely begin too ... or not?" looks at me with a wink.

_*flashback*_

***Quinn POV***

Oh right. We have already together with Rachel four months and still nothing between us ... intimate. Since Rachel joined the celibate club, I knew that she was a virgin. But it never occurred to me that she would be so much shy. At first I thought it was very cute, how she blushed when I caress her in a little more under the shirt or whatever, how she biting her lip nervously every time, when I tried to take off completely her shirt. But now ... I don´t know, after four months, I think it is time to add to our relationship ...you know...sex. Jesus, now I´m thinking how horny teenager boy. Two weeks ago became to me such a thing. When I once slept at Rachel´s place and we got hungry, I offered to fetch something to eat. She lent me her keys, I didn´t have to ring. When I came back I needed a lot to pee. So I ran to the bathroom and there I went unthinkingly inside. Rachel just came out of the shower. I still have that picture before my eyes.

_*flashback*_

"So I go to the bathroom and there is naked Rachel! That was agony!" I´m moaning.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, it must have been agony! Naked girl taking a shower ... horrible thing!" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Hey, don´t kidding, this is a serious matter."

"Okay, sorry. Go on. You handed out in the shower?"

"Um ... no ... ... well ... that evening I had to go home because she felt embarrassed and she avoided me for about three days. And the next three days I could barely touch her.. I think ... We caressed and all, but ... she was very tense. "

"Wait, you´re still not slept together?" Brittany watches to me.

"No".

"She doesn´t knows, what she missed." Santana kisses on Brittany´s cheek.

"Rachel is still a virgin." I´m explaining.

"Well, but you've together through four months, right?" asks Santana. I nod.

"A bad situation."

"Since were are spilling our guts... , can I ask you something?" I turn to Brittany.

"Yeah, these my real tits."

"Okay!" To laugh. "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"You started from just sex, right? I mean, you didn´t make love. It's the difference?"

"Huge." Santana answers. "Making love to me is more sensual and more ... about us." She smiles at Brittany. I´m trying to think and creating various scenarios for to finally seduce Rachel. Finally it give up and decide to go eat.

"Guess what am I thinking about?" I Sigh.

"Oh, wait ... That you didn´t have sex for so long time, that you are asking if it still exist?" Britt answers excitedly.

"Jesus ... no. But now I´m thinking about it." I answer. Santana is laughing.

"By the way, have you ever seen the Mona Lisa live?" asks Santana. "I just remembered the homework. "

"But isn´t she already dead?" Brittany asks confused.

_*flashback*_

I smile when I remember of it. Away of my thoughts, there is mobile beep. On the display I can see Rachel's name. "Okay.". I smile at her and immediately writting back. "Will you sleep at my place? I will take care about you tonight, you deserve it."

"I deserve what?"

"Me. All night with me. Today. Because it´s a beautiful day and I want to share it with the most beautiful girlfriend."

"I am looking forward."

The moment we are watching each other, until woke up us the movement of others. With another sigh, I´m getting up and joining the others for practice new choreography.

***Rachel POV***

Finally, it´s the wonderful evening. I'm fine. Quinn made perfect spaghetti with a sauce for us. Yummy. I have to ask her to cook it again sometime. But it's weird. I am lying in her lap, we watching together a romantic comedy and Quinn is caressing me unthinkingly. I feel wonderful. As it finishes at half past ten, I realize that I don´t want to sleep. I little bit move and Quinn whispers into my ear: "We should go up." My mind is full of thousands thoughts. Does she want today ...? It still don´t happened, if it happened tonight ... What if I totally fail? And that's not counting the fact that I am still ... What if it very painful? This is all in my mind between what we come to her room. Quinn seems to read my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" she walks up to me.

"Mm ..." I bit my lip unsure. She makes a few small steps and starts slowly stroking my arms.

"Are you sure ...?" More unsure nod. She kisses me. It is perfectly tender. Her hands wander over my body and I turn my hand tangled into those perfect long blonde hair and the other caress all over her body. She slowly put me now only with T-shirt on the bed. Suddenly I feel her hand on my thigh as slowly inches higher and higher ... After a while, I´m laying in front of her only in my underwear.

***Quinn POV***

I feel absolutely amazing. I wanted this moment so much. And I want to do it for Rachel been exceptional, so I´m trying to be tenderest. Meanwhile doesn´t seem to be something wrong there. I relax little bit . Then, unexpectedly Rachel takes my bottom lip between her teeth and starts to suck it. She never did before! In a fit of pleasure I´m loudly moaning, forget, at which situation we are, pushing Rachel's hands on the bed and kissing her enaugh passionately. This time, I´m feeling as Rachel is resisting under me and pushing me away.

"Qu - Quinn ..." She gasps and I can see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rach. It was just ... but don´t have to worry about, I don´t want to do anything hurt to you ... "I´m smiling at her.

***Rachel POV***

With these words, she is kissing me at the ear, on the neck, and I´m feeling how she is deeply breathing. It's really exciting and so I will carried away her touch.

"What are you doing with me, Quinn?" I´m sighing.

"I want to warm you up!" She is whispering.

"But I'm already hot, god I'm warm, I burn, what more do you want?" I´m asking amused.

"I think warm you up for sex!" Quinn is laughing quietly. Kissing me again and she is looking deeply into my eyes. After a few seconds, she is stroking my head. "I want you so much... So much I perhaps more didn't want you...I want to touch you…I want to make love with you ... please, I can´t stand it ... let me do it ..." She is loudly exhaling and waiting for my reaction.

"Quinn, I - I'm still kind of ... you know ... I didn´t ..." I think I damned shame. Not that I didn´t have anything with Quinn, but this far it has not yet occurred.

"I know, I know, I don´t mind ..." She is answering whispered before kissing me. "I promise you, that I will be careful and I will go slowly on it. I´ll not do anything what you don´t want and if will be there something wrong, tell me this yes?" Her words rise up a wave of joy inside me, I´m leaning for soft kiss. A while with cuddle, I´m slightly pulling away.

"You want to stop ...?" She is asking a little disappointed.

"No". I´m shaking my head. Quinn is gently, slowly sliding with her finger from the face, the neck until she stoping the bra.

"Tell me, if you wanted." She is encouraging me. I´m smiling and noding. She is greedily looking at me and finally opening my bra and begining to devote to my chest.

"You´re amazing." whispering into my ear.

I´m moaning embarrassingly loud and trying to suppress the sighs, today it is really something amazing. Suddenly she is stoping.

***Quin POV***

In surprise I´m stopping when I understand, why Rachel is still biting her lip. Incredulously I´m taking away from her. Rachel is opening her eyes and when finding, that I´m watching at her, she is blushing and moving out with eyes. I´m putting my finger under her chin and force her to looking at me. She is blushing even more. I´m smiling.

"If you saw yourself just now, you're so fucking sexy. Don´t fight with it, Rach, especially not today, how many times I repeat you, that your moans are for me as the most wonderful music. You can´t suppress it and you look beautiful when you are blushing ..." I´m whispering and start kissing her again. It seems she thinking about my words, than I´m hearing from her such a agree sound ... I calm her with kisses , I´m hearing her heart beating. I´m keep trying to calm her. "I promise I´ll not do anything, what you will not want and I will gentle ..." I´m assuring her again.

***Rachel POV***

I just gave me to her hands and waited for what will be. I thought that "already she begins with it" but I was wrong. She is start to kissing me more gently than before, but with no less passion. doesn´t at all clear that this should happen, what WILL happen and she is talking to me and nicely cuddling me. She is pulling away from me for a moment again.

"Don´t think about it ..." She is amazing smiling and kissing me again. Gradually I´m stopping being under tension and starting with it really enjoying it. I´m reciprocating her kisses and trying to turn her on back. She is feeling my efforts, weight of her body preventing me of it, she is smilling and whispering into my ear:

"No, Rach, this is your night ..." I´m softly sighing when she re-focus on my neck. I am completely naked except for panties. But Quinn is still dressing. Which I don´t like it. I want to feel her and therefore I´m trying pull over again on her and she is probably understand what about I´m trying, because this time, she is a little helping me. I'll start taking off her shirt and I´m kissing every inch of her exposed skin from the bottom. From her lips is escaping a groan, and I´m smiling for myself, when I´m taking her shirt completely off, I´m watching her perfect body and then I´ll begin to wrestle with a button on her pants, but suddenly I couldn´t move arms and hands and I´m laying beneath. She is clutching my hands at my head and she is caressing my whole body. I'm sighing and shaking up, after a moment, she fortunately is releasing my hands and starts kissing me. I don´t resistance, but on the contrary.

***Quinn POV***

She is sighing and shaking up, god, she is so fucking cute, I've totally don´t care on the surrounding world I desire only for her body. I start kissing her lips and with one hand traveling slowly through between her legs. Still kissing her, but after a while I always tear off to be able to breathe. With my hand, I´m carefully slipping into her panties and I´m starting to focus her the most feeling point. I´m looking deeply into her eyes and moaning ,when I´m feeling how much she is wet ...

"Rachie ..." I´m whispering her name and I´m slowly moving with my fingers and with my thumb I´m start rubbing the small peak, which is very sensitive. Then, I´m hearing to my surprise, Rachel is talking:

"Please, Quinn, don´t stop." Only this phrase makes me wet. Christ. I don´t answer her, but after while, she is speaking again: "Could you ... could you a little bit more left...?" Holy fucking shit! Rachel is saying what she want! And during its her first time? With a groan from me, I´m doing what she wants and with my finger I´m more pushing left.

"Like that?" I´m whispering. Rachel nods. When I´m feeling her orgasm is coming, she is speaking again:

"Oh my god, for a while right there Quinn and I -... I´m... and I´m -" With the largest self-denial, I´ll stop. I couldn´t allow to coming her, because this way - before climax, it will be hurt her less. She is looking at me flustered, didn´t expect it, but she says nothing. Suddenly, I´m not lie on her, but underneath her. I don´t know, how she did it, but she managed it. She is removing my pants and she even did it managed too and I could say the same about those red panties and bra, which flew away.

***Rachel POV***

I swing at her and I can´t believe what she did! I almost was, and she stopped! In my head, there is flashing the idea, that today we will be together for the first time. I need to feel her, I need to she feels me, to feels us. She is trembling! God, she is trembling! I´m deeply kissing her, pull off her jeans and then underwear too. When I want to lie back on her, I´m accidentally scratching with my nails into her thigh and Quinn painful moans. With a panic, I´ll take away.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry!" Quinn draws me for kiss without speech, whispering me, that it´s okay. I´m sitting straddled on her, we're both naked, so I´m feeling how much she wants me. I´m smiling. It hasn´t to be ashamed, I want her too. I´m acting like a madman. I´m giving my hand down.

"Rach, you don´t do that -" I don´t answer her. I´m imitating her, looking deeply into her eyes, and nervously, slowly, very slowly penetrating into her and I´m enjoying her incredible warmth. I´m gasping, when I hear almost inaudible: "Fuck, yes ..." How I´m watching her, she is raising her hand with a loud sigh near my mouth and with finger rolling over it. Slightly, I´m increasing moves speed with my fingers and after a while, I´m feeling she is close to climax.

"Do you like this? Am I doing it good?" I´m asking nervously, even though according to her reactions I can say it.

"Don´t stop Rach, you´re doing it awful very well! How did you - oh my god, just don´t stop, I´m almost - Jesus, Rachel!" Though I really don´t want, I turn away, stop with slowly teasing and I´m watching her face.

"Thanks for your compliment, I did it for the first time." She looks at me totally sad and I have to smile at her. "How will you to me, my love, I to thee." I recite and I want to continue, but she will not let me. Rolling me under her and whispering:

"You shouldn't have done it, Rach. You will pay for it, baby." And begins to slowly but surely shifting between my legs and I just moan: "Oh my God ..."

***Quinn POV***

I´m kissing her across her stomach and leave behind me small bites. My heart was beating madly. Softly kissing every inch of her belly and after a while with tongue touch her lower abdomen. Rachel moans and when I look up, I find that she blushed as she felt my hand touch. She impulsively accommodates me, when I pass over her whole my hand from bottom to up. I move on her head, kiss her and I continue to caress her. She sighs into my mouth when a little push. I´m enjoying it. Incredibly much.

***Rachel POV***

I´m now very tense, awfully ashamed. Oh my god. Quinn gives me a reassuring kiss on the belly, the hips, the groin and thighs. She kisses me under the belly button and with a soothing voice whispers: "Relax, honey." I close my eyes and trying to do it. Gradually, I calm down. Once Quinn perceives it, she slowly starts shifting tongue between my thighs. She stops a moment before touches me gently on the clitoris. I deeply breathe and hold breath to calm cry out when she starts gently swirled after him with tongue. I slowly exhale and sometimes little moans. God, it feels so ... I can´t keep up and hisses loudly with pleasure, when Quinn used her teeth and gently bites me. But Quinn is thinking differently, she stops and asks me worried:

"Am I hurt you, darling?" whispering guilty. I lift up and look into her eyes, which now have a dark color. "Not a bit." answer her, and almost imperceptibly her hint to continue. Quinn smiles and returns back, where I just want to have her. She hugs my legs with her arms, draws me a little bit more down, and without further delay continues. Already, I don´t check my moaning and groaning, I only know, that I´m totally wet and her warm tongue very much does nothing to alleviate. Already, she hasn´t adhered to only the top, now licking me along the whole length and gradually focuses on the bottom. I proceed on her hips and caress her hair when I suddenly feeling, how she penetrating me with tongue. It´s absolutely unexpected and I´m sag the whole with my back. I quietly cry out and Quinn calms me again. She let me to become accustomed to her tongue before she starting to move slowly. I think propably to faint. I have never experienced kind of pleasure. Her tongue is moving faster and faster and I'm floating. She entering into me deeper and deeper and when I realize, that I have inside almost whole her tongue, loudly moaning and pulls around him. Quinn sighs and faster up her pace. After a while I´m feeling how she movement slows and eventually pulls away from me. I´m pulling her closer to me and kissing her passionately. Then she deeply looks into my eyes and starts stroking me on the hip. Occurs to me, that now is the right moment and I slowly nod without a word.

"Are you ready Rach? Can I...?" She asks quietly to sure. I nod. She leans and kissing me like never before. It´s a slow and tender kiss, what ever she gave me. After a moment her hand, which until now was resting on my side slides a little bit down and she lifts up a bit, so our lips slightly separated. Tilt my head back and I insecure exhale, when she slowly entering into me with her finger.

"Trust me, Rachie. Don´t worry. Just relax. Don´t worry." She is slowly penetrating inside. I´m feeling down big tension and such a weird pressure and I prepare for my last hour. It hurts. Quinn not long me to think about what and how. She is kissing me - simply demonstration french kiss - and slowly is moving with her finger out and back inside. I´m concentrating on kissing. So several times repeats it, until she is moving completely freely and I was calm down, thinking that it's over. but at the moment Quinn whispers:

"It´s will probably a little bit hurt ..." She pushes and I almost cry out in pain, but fortunately she manages me to silence with a kiss. I´m taut. She stops kissing me and after a moment of silence saying: "Don´t worry, relax ... just relax, Rach..." Suddenly, she hard pushs and there is hearing my muffled scream into her kiss. I moan and I'm scratching Quinn´s shoulders with my nails, which I´m holding these. She is at rest, leaving me to become accustomed.

"It's good, Rach ... it's good, don´t worry..." whispers, looks into my eyes, when she was stroking carefully my hair. "I'm here... Do you listen me?" I don´t answer her and just stare at her a bit more in shock. Quinn carefully wipes me a tear from face. „I´m so sorry, so sorry." Even a minute remaining inactive, until she sees that I was calmed down and again slowly starts to move. Even while it´s uncomfortable, but slowly begins to show up such a special feeling.

"You want me to stop?" She asks. I silently shake my head. Discomfort soon disappeared. But I´m so scattered that I can´t reach to a longed climax. Quinn probably knows it, because ceases, cuddles to me, kissing me gently from the neck up to earlobe. Then Quinnn casually turns and reaches out for something on the nightstand. When I see a handkerchiefs in her hands, I´m madly blush.

"What is it?" Quinn stops in astonishment.

"Um ... God, it's so embarrassing!" I´m hidding head in my hands. Quinn gives them rigorously apart.

"Rach, it's totally normal when you´re bleeding for the first time ..." explaining me, and I feel like a jerk. She is still telling me, that it's normal, that she doesn´t mind, she manages to soothe me. Then she pushes elbow on my feet, and I open up. After a while she puts handkerchiefs back. My God, luck, that I have this embarrassing situation after me!

"It hurt you a lot?" She asks a whisper. I shake my head, a bit scattered after what was now happened. Then I smile at her and pulls her for long kiss. "And I don´t regret it." Quinn smiles and then we each cuddle together.

***Quinn POV***

She is lying next to me. She, who I´m falling in love. Rachel Barry. Mine Rachel. Mine sweet hobit. She complain for her height, but it´s gives her even more beautiful and cuteness.

"What are you thinking?" She asks, her mouth lifted into a wonderful smile. ... I love, when her lips formed into a perfect smile, which I can´t resist it.

"I love you." Rachel tilted eyes without answering. She is shying, I feel it. It's first time, when I say it. Moving down a bit so I could watch into her beautiful eyes. That's how I would last all day. I mean ... maybe ... at some ways I'm quite hyperactive. Rachel is nervously biting a lip. She is so much cute, that I must resist the temptation jump at her again.

"Do you love me?" She raises eyebrows.

"As I saw you and you touched me the first time ... I knew what means to me yours closeness and I wanted you. At any price." She is definitely blushing now. Without a word, I´m starting to gently kissing her at hair.

"Quinn?"

"Yes...?"

"I love you too, but don't dare break my heart!" she smiles at me.

We don´t need to talk. I close my eyes. Lovers close eyes, when they´re kissing.


End file.
